From This Moment
by he'smyaddiction
Summary: oneshot songfic, mainly Ross/Wheeler, with slight B/A. My first ever fanfic!


A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfic, so I hope it's not too dreadful, and please r&r so I'll know if I should never embarrass myself by posting again, or, preferably, if you enjoy it.

The inevitable DISCLAIMER: Law and Order: CI and all associated characters belong to Dick Wolf, NBC Universal, Wolf Films and so forth. I also don't own the Shania Twain song that inspired this. This is not written for profit, just for entertainment.

Title: From This Moment

Type: Oneshot songfic

Rating: K+

Pairing: Wheeler/Ross (Possibly slightly OOC) Slight B/A

**Friday, 20****th**** May 2009**

Capt. Danny Ross was not what one could call a party-animal, nor a ladies' man, he never had been. In his teenage years, he was a serious student, and didn't have an easy time with the ladies. In his twenties his confidence grew, and he met and fell in love with a beautiful woman who would become his wife, and the mother to his two boys. When their marriage ended, he thought he'd never love again. The confidence that he had developed in his twenties had long since disappeared. Any semblance of self-assuredness he may have had disappeared when his ex-wife hooked up with a man a decade younger than him.

As he entered the Ballroom at the Fitzpatrick Hotel, he breathed a deep sigh, and braced himself for a night of tedious conversation and bad jokes. He wouldn't have gone to another "NYPD Social Event", but this one was organised by Elaine Dockerty, who was a friend of his, and was a Black Tie Ball in Aid of Brothers in Arms, a charity that took care of Iraq and Afghanistan War Veterans.

He made his way to the bar, nodding to greet his newest Detective, Zach Nichols, and the Amazonian blonde whom he was guiding along the dance floor. Humph, he thought to himself, at least someone's enjoying themselves. He ordered himself a double J.D and coke, hoping it would numb his anxiety. He always felt like a penguin when he wore a Tuxedo. It wouldn't have been so bad if he weren't on his own. He had been dating M.E Rodgers for a few months, but that went downhill fast, and he the only other person he wanted to ask was Wheeler, but he was absolutely positive that a vivacious, beautiful young lady like her would already have a date. No, he resigned himself to the fact that he could never act on that particular pang of the heart.

He downed his drink, and ordered another. As he was waiting for it, he noticed his best duo enter the room. Det. Alex Eames was a vision in black, and was on the arm of a reluctant Det. Robert Goren, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. He couldn't really blame him for looking miserable, thought Ross; after all he'd been through in recent months. Ross observed the pair for a few moments. Eames was people-watching, which was usually Goren's habit, but, Ross deduced, he was too busy staring at Eames to bother. Ross noticed the adoration in Goren's eyes, but decided against warning him off such feelings. Not least since it had taken Eames a whole week to convince him to attend. When Eames spotted him, she nudged he partner, and they headed towards him.

"Evening Cap.", said Eames. "Captain", said Bobby, offering Ross his hand. Ross took it, and greeted Goren. He turned to Eames, placed a hesitant kiss on her hand, and said "Eames, you look beautiful. It's good to see you two here." She blushed and smiled. Ross could have sworn she shot a glare at Goren, but the thought was shoved from his head when his drink was handed to him by the barman. Goren was pre-occupied by ordering a drink for himself and Eames, so Ross discreetly asked her "How is he?" "He's doin' ok, sir, but he seems to have the idea that people won't want him here. To be honest I'm just glad he agreed to come." Bobby turned and handed Alex her drink, and suddenly stopped, staring at the door, eyebrows-raised. Ross and Alex turned to see what he was distracted by.

There she was, looking more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. She was wearing a sweeping green floor-length gown, which made her eyes stand out even more than usual, and made her pale complexion look like porcelain. "Wow," Alex interrupted his thoughts, "Wheeler looks incredible!" "Yes, she does," agreed Goren. Ross continued to just stare at her, and didn't notice Bobby and Alex walking over to greet her until Bobby's large frame blocked his view of her. He began to stride towards them, and his breath took at how much more beautiful she looked with every step he took closer to her. He stood, open-mouthed and wordless, in front of her. Bobby and Alex noticed the flush of her cheeks, whispered their "See ya laters" and hastily walked away from the odd pairing.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, she spoke. "Good Evening, Captain", she said nervously. She held out her hand. He took it, placed a tentative kiss on it, and said "Evening Megan, you look truly breathtaking." Her face turned crimson, and she took his arm as he led her to the bar. They greeted Chief Dockerty and his wife Elaine, and their former colleague form their previous squad while they waited for their drinks to arrive, but neither said a word to the other.

They took a seat at a nearby table, and slowly sipped their drinks. He realised he had to say something eventually, so he reluctantly broke the silence. "No date tonight, Wheeler?" She shook her head to the negative, before blushing again and saying; "No, the man I was hoping would ask me never did." The look in her eyes was undoubtedly one of longing, and it was his turn to blush. This time, the silence was deafening. They continued to sip on their drinks, as the band began to play a new song. A smile crossed Ross' face as he recognised the tune.

_From this moment, life has begun,_

_From this moment, you are the one,_

_Right beside you is where I belong,_

_From this moment on._

He stood, held his hand out to her, and quietly said; "Megan, may I have this dance with the most beautiful woman in the room?" She could see both the anxiety and the adoration in his eyes. Both made her melt. She took his hand, and whispered "Captain, I thought you'd never ask."

They made their way to the floor, completely oblivious to everything and everyone but each other. He placed one hand in hers, and one in the small of her back, she held his hand, and placed the other on his shoulder, there was only about two inches separating them. Elaine Dockerty elbowed her husband, who, although he didn't approve of these things, could only smile at seeing his old friend Danny happy again. Det. Nichols looked stunned, yet let out a small laugh as his new partner looked enraptured. Bobby and Alex, who had been sitting at a table having a quiet yet blazing row, both watched the pair with some trepidation for the consequences, yet both knew that Wheeler and Ross cared a great deal for each other, so were happy for them.

_From this moment, I have been blessed,_

_I live only for your happiness,_

_And for your love, I'd give my last breath,_

_From this moment on._

Still oblivious to the few pairs of eyes in the crowd of hundreds that were staring at them, he spoke, very quietly. "Megan, you look more ravishing than a gazelle tonight, and I, um, well, you take my breath away."

_I give my hand to you with all my heart,_

_I can't wait to live my life with you; I can't wait to start,_

_You and I will never be apart,_

_My dreams came true because of you._

She smiled a beautifully emotive smile at him, leaned into him, and placed her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her toward him possessively.

_From this moment, as long as I live,_

_I will love you, I promise you this,_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give,_

_From this moment on._

_You're the reason I believe in love,_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above,_

_All we need is just the two of us,_

_My dreams came true because of you...._

She looked up at him, leaned into his ear, and whispered; "Captain, take me home. We can worry about the consequences later, I need you now." She slid her hand into his and he beamed at her. They turned and walked briskly off the dance floor, only stopping for long enough for Ross to say to Bobby; "Det. Goren, Bobby, tell her before it's too late, I won't say a word as long as you keep it out of the office." With that, Ross and Wheeler sped out of the ballroom, and out of the hotel.

They left behind a clearly stunned Robert Goren, who merely blushed when Alex asked "What was it that the Cap said to you?" "C'mon Eames, let's get another drink."

**Saturday, 21****st**** May 2009**

Det. Megan Wheeler woke later than usual that Sunday morning. The sun was shining in through her bedroom window, and it was, by all accounts looking like a beautiful day outside. It had taken her a few moments to remember whose strong arm it was that was wrapped around her, and when the penny dropped she positively beamed. Memories of the night before came flooding back, from his initial reaction to seeing her in that dress, to them dancing, to their slow and passionate love-making. It had been a perfect evening. She turned around and placed a soft kiss on Capt. Danny Ross' lips. He woke up at her touch. He smiled at her, whispered "Good Morning, Meg," and kissed the end of her nose. She sighed contentedly and rested he head on his chest. She was playing absent-mindedly with the hair on his chest, when it dawned on her. Despite any consequences, or anyone's misgivings;

_From this moment on......_

The End.

So, what did you think? Thanks so much for reading, and I'd really appreciate some feedback, since it's my first attempt at fanfic and I'm nervous that it doesn't translate from my imagination to print.


End file.
